The present invention relates to a device for the linear conveying of bodies (1) by a drivable endless flexible troughed belt (12) which has a plurality of bars (18) which are parallel to each other in the direction of conveyance (F) and articulated to each other and each of the ends of which is guided, in order to form the trough, around a circular disk (13) which is parallel to a reference plane (S.sub.6 .beta.) or a ring (14).
A troughed belt conveyor of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,854. In that known device, the conveying action of the rotating troughed belt is obtained by a helically extending rib. This has the result that only workpieces which are present between the ribs and moved forward by them are subjected to the conveying action. If the workpieces are too large, so that they rest on two adjacent ribs, they turn on the spot without being transported further in the troughed belt conveyor. Adaptation of the distance between ribs to the size of the workpieces is possible only to a limited extent.
From EP-A-205 738, 289 845 and 372 454 there is furthermore known a device for the continuous conveying and turning of workpieces which has a tubular, cage-like shell the ends of which are connected with rotating annular disks. These annular disks are directed parallel to a vertical reference plane which intersects the axis of rotation of the shell at an acute angle. This device is able to convey and turn small workpieces only if they do not get caught in the network of the shell, as well as large workpieces. However, at times the danger arises that they jam and cause a back-up in the flow of production.